GNZ-007 Gaddess
The GNZ-007 Gaddess is an Innovator-produced mobile suit which appears in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Anew Returner. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gaddess has a similar appearance and general functionality to that of the GNZ-003 Gadessa and GNZ-005 Garazzo. For combat, the Gaddess boasts a GN Heat Saber and GN Beam Saber Fangs. As Anew is not a combat Innovade, the unit is equipped with multiple Fangs in order to avoid direct combat.HG 1/144 GNZ-007 Gadess manual This is a basic tactic designed to prevent enemies from closing in, allowing the unit to retreat to a safe distance. While the unit's basic performance is the same as that of other Gadessa-series units, it can be affected by its pilot capabilities. The Gaddess' cockpit, while mounted in the torso, can detach as part of an escape unit. The Gaddess was not equipped with the Trans-Am System as it was destroyed before the Innovators could reverse-engineer the system. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber Fang :Stored on the waist and shoulders, Gaddess is capable of deploying several of these guided weapons mounting their own GN Beam Sabers to pierce and shred enemies into pieces. Due to their limited GN Particle storage capacity, they need to return to the Gaddess for periodic charging or be rendered inoperable. ;*GN Cutter :Located on the upper forearms, the GN Cutters are solid blades that can be covered with a thin layer of GN Field, allowing them to be used as potent close combat weapons. As these blades can be weaponized quickly and do not need any preparatory actions, they are highly effective during combat. ;*GN Heat Saber :The GN Heat Saber is the Gaddess's primary weapon. The blade is heated up in order to increase its cutting power. In addition to its basic ability as a sword, it also acts as a signal amplification antenna for Gaddess's fangs. If the weapon is lost, both the control distance as well as the number of fangs that can be controlled simultaneously will drop. The grip component of this weapon is the same as those on the other Gadessa-Series' beam sabers.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics ;*GN Vulcan :The GN Vulcan is a low-caliber wrist-mounted weapon with a high rate of fire. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Core Fighter :Mounted on the back of the Gaddess, the core fighter is connected to the cockpit module and contains the suit's GN Drive Tau. Normally, it acts as the suit's backpack but it serves as an escape unit in times of danger. When the Gaddess is in danger of being destroyed, the core fighter detaches together with the cockpit module, which flips forward as the core fighter flies away. ;*GN Booster :The Gaddess can be equipped with a pair of large red GN boosters. The boosters attach at the legs, covering them up to the mobile suit's knees, and are longer than the legs. At the end of each booster is a large GN thruster. The boosters are designed to the equipped mobile suit's overall speed and flight range, the latter of which is especially important since the boosters are equipped to mobile suits powered GN Drive Taus which have a limited charge. With the additional speed and flight range the equipped mobile suit is capable of launching raids, hit-and-run, and other surprise oriented attacks on the enemy. While the boosters do increase speed they are not designed for combat, thus when the equipped mobile suit enters combat the boosters are discarded. ;*Veda-based Operating System :Like Celestial Being's Gundams, the Gadessa Series are all installed with a Veda-based operating system, whereby a link with Veda is used to help the pilot and improve overall performance. ;*Self-Destruct System History Shortly after Revive Revival and Anew Returner escape from Celestial Being they return as part of a small strike force intent on stealing the 00 while the Ptolemaios 2's and 0 Raiser's systems were down. This battle would be the debut of the Regnant and Gaddess. Anew arrived in the Gaddess several minutes after the battle had started and would immediately get into a duel initiated by Lockon Stratos. The battle between their two mobile suits was an unusual match as the Gaddess was a close combat specialist, while GN-006 Cherudim Gundam was a ranged combat specialist. During the battle Cherudim steadily maintained the upper hand as Lockon and Haro used the GN Beam Pistol IIs and Shield Bits to destroy Anew's GN Beam Saber Fangs one by one. Gaddess did manage to destroy one of Cherudim's legs and some of the Shied Bits; however, Lockon countered by activating Trans-Am. With Trans-Am active, Anew/Gaddess were completely outmatched. Cherudim proceeded to cripple the mobile suit without causing enough damage to destroy it. The battle would have ended with Anew's defection back to Celestial Being as Lockon's prisoner but Ribbons Almark took control of Anew through Veda and caused her to wildly attack Lockon/Cherudim, destroying most of the GN Shield Bits and the Cherudim's front skirt missile launchers. Ribbons had Anew charge point blank into Cherudim and have her activate the Gaddess's self-destruct, which would destroy the Cherudim since it was so close. However the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser intervened and fired through the cockpit. The crippled Gaddess (after Lockon and Anew had a final chance to communicate with each other) then pushed Cherudim away from its eventual explosion, killing Anew in progress. Gallery GNZ-007 Gaddess + GN Booster.jpg|Gaddess with GN Booster y776.jpg GNZ-007 Gaddess.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNZ-007 - Gaddess - Boxart Gnz-005-arm.jpg|Arm Gnz-leg.jpg|Leg Gnz-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gnz-007-saberfang.jpg|GN Beam Saber Fang gnz-007-gnheatsaber.jpg|GN Heat Saber Cherudim+Gaddess-1235333261964-1.jpg|Cherudim and Gaddess Gunpla Hg00-gaddess.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNZ-007 Gaddess (2009): box art Notes & Trivia *The model number for the Gaddess is in reference to the MS-07 Gouf from the original UC series. Its primary weapon, the GN Heat Saber, is a reference to the Gouf's own Heat Sword. *The Gaddess was the only mobile suit in the GNZ series not equipped with Trans-Am. *In games like the Super Robot Wars series where it is possible to save Anew Returner from her canonical death, it is not possible to acquire this unit as a playable unit for her. Instead, she becomes a permanent part of the Ptolemaios 2 crew. References External links *GNZ-007 Gaddess on Wikipedia *GNZ-007 Gaddess on MAHQ.net